


Pheromone Fury

by dekupages



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Mega Mute Kipo Theory, i just got really excited about this theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekupages/pseuds/dekupages
Summary: Is there something you're forgetting, Kipo?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Pheromone Fury

There is the smell of mute. Sweat and dirt and fear is pooling in her nose, and she repels it with a snort that is deep and huge and animal. She can smell humans, too, faintly, smothered by a sweetness that makes her furious.

Her purple eyes fly open, slit pupils shrunk to black slivers of rage.

She is _furious_.

There's something wrong but it doesn't matter, she can fix it after she destroys the smell. She has to destroy it, that sweetness is so- so-

She has to make it stop!

Her roar echoes like thunder around her. Her feet are- something is trying to hurt her. Small and sharp comes beating on the sides of her paws-

(Her paws? She doesn't have paws, why does she have paws-)

She has always had paws and they swing and flick and screaming tickles the edges of her hearing and she can't hear it because the _smell_ is still here. It is somewhere below her so she swings farther still, claws like scythes extended to their limits, straining at the edges of her muscles and tendons and bones like they're trying to pop free.

"STOP! KIPO, PLEASE, THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN-"

The jaguar rears back onto her hind legs, feels something give way above her. Rubble and light comes smashing down around her before her front paws do as well, and she feels the weight of everything shift towards the spiderweb of destruction she's made.

She can still smell it!

Her roar echoes again, this time falling with her head as she brings it down, jaws open wide, she can smell that terrible sweetness but she'll snuff it out forever, she'll make it _stop_ -

"KIPOOOO!!"

Her jaws snap shut with the weight of a planet.

She can't smell it anymore.

It is too loud here and there's something she's forgetting. She needs to remember- she breathes heavy through her nose as she tries to find fresh air in this cesspool of sweat and stink and terror. She can't think here, the screaming is just too loud, she has to go where she can think and then she'll remember.

The jaguar shakes her head and roars one last time before, on legs the size of buildings, she turns around and leaps through the hole in the roof and is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I want so desperately to go ham but there's so much we don't know yet and I don't want to write too much that will be Wrecked by canon but AAAAAAAAAAAAAH IM SO EXCITED!!!! THIS SHOW RULES!! THESE CHARACTERS RULE!!!!


End file.
